Field
The described technology generally relates to a display device integrated with a touch screen panel.
Description of the Related Technology
Touch screen panels are input devices that enable instructions or images displayed on the screen of a display device to be selected as an input signal by a user's hand or an object.
Touch screen panels are provided on the front side of display devices and convert a contact position directly touched by a user's hand or an object into an electrical signal. Thus, the instruction displayed at the contact position is selected or recognized based on the input signal.
Touch screen panels can replace other input devices such as a keyboard, mouse, or the like, and thus, can be applied to a wide variety of display applications.
Touch screen panels can be implemented based on a number of different sensed measurements, such as resistance, photo sensitivity, capacitance, etc. Capacitive touch screen panels are configured such that, when a user's hand or an object comes into contact with the capacitive touch screen panel, a change in the capacitance between neighboring sensing patterns is measured and the measured capacitance is converted into an electrical signal based on the contact position.